Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour - Chapter 3
by Everett01
Summary: The third chapter of Hyrule's Twilight Hour. As Link and Zelda's relationship grows increasingly intimate, happy days seem to be ahead. Until a mysterious stranger gives them a chilling prophesy.


**Legend of Zelda: Hyrule's Twilight Hour**

*This fanfic is intended only for adults 18+. It contains strong language, descriptions of sexual encounters, and descriptions of violence. If any of these bother you, stop reading now, because I don't need to deal with any whining. No copyright intended, all rights go to Nintendo and the owners of the Legend of Zelda franchise.*

Chapter 3: Flames of Passion

The following morning, Link wakes up to the sun shining in through the glass balcony door. Zelda is cuddled up next to him, and he opens his eyes and looks down at her. She has her head rested on his chest, and she is sleeping soundly. He smiles and tenderly caresses her cheek. She smiles in her sleep, moans slightly and cuddles closer to him. He wraps his arms around her and holds her close. She opens her eyes and smiles up at him. "Good morning, Zelda." He says. "Good morning, Link." She says. "Did you sleep well?" He asks. "Yes, very well. What about you?" She asks. "Better than I have in ages." He says. "Good." She says. She cuddles up closer and moans affectionately. "Last night was like a dream." She says softly with a content sigh. "I wish our time together could last forever." She adds. He puts his hand on her cheek, pulls her up to his face, and stares into her eyes. "I will always be by your side, Zelda. No matter what happens, we will always be together." He says. He kisses her, and runs his hands up and down her back. She wraps her arms around his neck and kisses harder.

When he pulls away, she opens her eyes slowly and smiles. "My beloved hero." She says. She lays her head back on his chest. "What should we do today?" He asks. She thinks for a moment. "I know, why don't we go down to Lake Hylia for a picnic?" She says. "That's an excellent idea!" He says. "Good, then we need to get our things ready. But for now..." She says. She cuddles up closer to him. "...I just want to lay here in your arms for a while." She finishes. He holds her in his arms, and she lets out a content sigh.

After laying there and relaxing for a while, they get up and get dressed. Link looks over at her as they dress and smiles. She notices, then blushes and smiles back. "Down, boy." She teases. He chuckles and finishes getting dressed. Zelda walks over and turns her back to him. "Could you zip this up for me?" She asks. He zips it up slowly, then wraps his arms around her. He kisses her on the cheek, then moves down and kisses her neck. She shudders slightly from this unexpected attention, reaches around and puts a hand on his cheek. "Alright, my charming hero. Are you ready?" She asks. "After you, my princess." He says, letting go of her.

Zelda packs a blanket and some pillows into a basket, Link straps his sword and shield onto his back, and they walk out the door together. They walk down to the dining hall, and they have breakfast together. Zelda then has the chef prepare a lunch for them and pack it into a picnic basket. They now walk down the halls and out the front doors of the castle. When they walk out the door, the captain is leading a squad of soldiers in warmup drills. He stops to chat with them. "Good morning, my lord and lady." He says. "Good morning, Captain. How is everything going this morning?" Zelda asks. "Everything has been running smoothly, my liege. The men are taking their training much more serious now that they've been instructed by Sir Link." The captain reports. "Very good, captain. Sir Link will be happy to offer more instruction on a later date. But for today, he is accompanying me on a picnic." Zelda says. "Ah, I hope you two enjoy yourselves. Now if you'll excuse me…." The captain says, bowing respectfully then walking back to the squad.

Link and Zelda fetch Epona and saddle up, Zelda in front and Link behind her holding the reins. They ride off towards Lake Hylia. Link stops at the edge of a cliff overlooking the lake. "Wow….what a lovely view!" Zelda exclaims. "And a perfect day for a swim and a picnic." Link says, looking over her shoulder. He kisses her on the cheek, and she nuzzles him affectionately. He nudges Epona, and they ride off down a path leading down the cliff. They dismount at the shore of the lake. "Where should we set up our picnic?" Zelda asks. "I know a good spot with a beautiful view of the lake and waterfall. Follow me." Link says, taking her hand and leading her along the shore to the miniature islands on the other side of Lanayru's shrine. When they get there, they look out over the lake and Zelda gasps. The sun shimmers on the ripples of the water, and the mist from the waterfall makes a rainbow. "So beautiful…." She says softly. Link puts his arm around her shoulder. "Let's set up the picnic, then go for a swim." He says smiling at her. She nods, and they start setting up the picnic.

They set out the blanket and pillows, then place the basket with the food inside on top of the blanket. "Alright now. Ready to swim?" Zelda asks. "Way ahead of you." Link says, taking off his sword and shield, then proceeding to take off his shirt and boots. Zelda laughs and starts to unzip her dress. She is wearing a pink swimsuit underneath her dress, and she lays her dress neatly on the blanket. She then takes off her shoes and sets them next to her dress. She stands up and turns around for him. "Well, how do I look?" She asks. He looks her up and down and smiles. "Gorgeous." He says. She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Are you going to swim in that?" She asks. "I don't have a swimsuit, so yes. I brought an extra pair of trousers with me." He says. He walks over to the edge, turns around to face her, then does a back flip over the edge. Zelda laughs and runs over to the edge. Link bursts out of the surface and motions for her to jump. "Come on! The water's great!" He calls up. She giggles, steps back and runs at the edge. She does a flip high in the air, and dives right down into the deep water. When she surfaces back in the shallow water, she looks around, but Link is gone. "Link?" She says in confusion.

He suddenly bursts out of the water behind her and grabs her. She screams, then it turns to laughter. "Link, you jerk!" She laughs. He laughs and kisses her cheek. "Gotcha." He says smugly. She puts her hand on his cheek and kisses him. "So what will you do with me?" She asks playfully. He lifts her up with one arm and throws her over his shoulder. "I think I'll take you for a swim." He says. She laughs hysterically as he carries her towards the deep water. "Put me down! Put me down!" She says as she laughs. "As you command, Princess." He says. He drops her into the water, and she maneuvers in the water to grab his legs and pull him under. They go under and rest on the bed of the lake, and Zelda looks down at him through the water. She leans down and kisses him, bubbles rising from their mouths and nostrils. They both surface, and Zelda splashes him playfully. They play and splash for a few hours until they work up their appetites. So they get out, dry off, and enjoy their picnic together. After they finish eating, they lay back on the blanket and look up at the clouds.

Zelda cuddles up next to Link, and he puts his arm around her. She sighs contently and runs her hand over his chest. "This day has been so perfect. I want every day to be like this." She says. "I do too. As long as you are at my side, that's what matters." He responds. She sits up and looks down into his eyes. "I want you to stay with me forever." She says. "Of course." He says. "I want you to promise me. That no matter what, we will always be together." She says. He puts his hand on the back of her head and smiles at her. "I promise. I will stay by your side forever. I will always be here to protect and care for you." He says. He pulls her down and kisses her passionately. He runs his free hand down her back and over her ass. She blushes and pulls away slightly from the kiss. "Here? What if someone sees us?" She asks. "Nobody will see us. The only person that lived here was that old man running the cannon attraction, but he closed and moved shop due to lack of business." Link says, running his hand down into her bikini. She blushes deeper. "W-we can't. Someone will…." She starts to say, but Link kisses her and rolls over on top of her. He then shoves his hand down her bikini, and gently teases her clit. She moans softly. "Link, we can't-" She tries to object. But Link kisses her neck and teases her more vigorously. "D-don't stop!" She cries, finally giving in to her lust.

She quickly takes off her top, and Link turns his attention to her already stiff nipples. He teases them with his tongue and lips, making Zelda blush and cry out in pleasure at the stimulation of both her pussy and her breasts. "Oh Link! Don't ever stop!" She moans. He pulls down her swimsuit bottom, and moves down between her legs. He begins lapping at her clit with his tongue, making her cry out in pleasure. "Link…! This….isn't fair! Let me….please you too!" She says in between gasps. He stops and sits up. "As you wish." He says. He takes off his trousers, and Zelda pulls down his underpants, exposing his huge erection. "Wow. It's bigger than I thought, now that I get a good look at it." She says in admiration. She holds it in one hand and puts her face next to it. It is long enough to go from her chin to her forehead. It is so big around that her small hand can't grip all the way around it.

She slowly runs her tongue from the base to the tip, and Link groans in pleasure. She teases the head with her tongue, then begins to suck on it. "Oh, don't stop." Link says. She takes more of it in, until she can't fit any more into her mouth without choking. She pulls it out and gently jerks it with her hand. "Does it feel good? Am I doing it right?" She asks. "You are doing great. It feels amazing." He says. She returns her focus to his cock, and he runs his hand through her hair. She teases it with her tongue while holding the base with one hand, and she vigorously massages her clit with her other hand. She eventually pulls away and looks up at him. "I can't wait anymore." She says. She pushes him onto his back, and gets on top of him, positioning his cock between her legs. "It's my turn to be in control. Any problems?" She teases. "None whatsoever." He says.

She giggles, and inserts his cock into her with a moan. "It feels so good, Link. You're so big." She says. He smiles and runs his hands up and down her lower back as she rides him. "You're so tight, Zelda. You are so amazing." He says. She rides him a little faster, moaning and playing with her breasts as she smiles down at him. He suddenly grabs her ass and starts thrusting hard into her. She lets out a loud surprised moan of delight as he fucks her hard and fast. She leans down and kisses him as he thrusts into her. "I was….supposed to….be in control." She says, breathing heavily. He kisses her back and smiles. "I know. But what kind of hero makes his princess do all the work?" He chuckles. He flips over on the blanket with her, thrusting hard and fast into her. She tries to wrap her arms around him, but he thrusts right onto her sensitive spot, making her moan in ecstasy and claw at the blanket with her nails. She tries to speak, but Link's rapid thrusting makes it to where she can't. "L-Link….! I'm….I'm about to….!" She manages to get out before screaming out in orgasm and pulling at the blanket.

She relaxes, and Link smiles at her. "That was a lovely display. You look even cuter when you climax." He teases. She blushes as he continues thrusting into her. "How long can you keep this up?" She asks in amazement. "As long as you want me to." He says with a smirk. She kisses him passionately. "I want you to feel good too, Link. Release it whenever you want." She says. He thrusts deeper into her, reaching barely an inch away from her womb. His cock gets harder with every thrust. He stares deep into her beautiful blue eyes. "Zelda….I love you." He says. She gasps, her eyes get wide as she turns deep red. "Link? Do you really mean it?" She asks. He smiles at her. "With every fiber of my being." He says. She wraps her arms around his back kisses him deeply. "I love you too!" She says, clawing at his back gently. They stare deep into each others eyes as they draw closer to orgasm together. Link increases his speed, and Zelda moans loudly with delight. "Link…! I'm gonna cum again!" She gasps. Link groans in pleasure as he kisses her. "I am too….!" He says. With one final thrust all the way into her, he releases his load deep inside her as she tightens around his cock in orgasm.

The sun sets behind the cliffs as they get dressed and pack up the picnic. Link hugs Zelda from behind and kisses her cheek. She smiles and puts her hands on his. "I love you…." She whispers. He caresses her cheek lovingly. "I love you too." He says back. They strap the basket on Epona, mount up and ride back to the castle.

When they get back to town, Link puts Epona in the stables and they start walking towards the castle. Link stops walking when he hears a soft cry from down an alley. He draws his sword and turns down the alley. "What is it, Link?" Zelda asks. "Shh. Stay behind me." He shushes. He walks down the ally, and sees an old woman collapsed on the ground. He quickly sheathes his sword and turns her over. "Ma'am! Are you okay?" He asks. She opens her eyes and sits up. "I….must get home." She says. She tries to stand, but falls over. Link catches her, and picks her up. "We're taking you to a doctor." He says. The old woman shakes her head. "No, I'm alright. I just need to get home." She says. Link nods. "Alright, which way?" He asks. She points down a different alleyway. "That way, the door at the end." She says. Link carries her down the alley, with Zelda following behind. A good distance down the alley, they come to a single wooden door. "Thank you. You can put me down now, I can take it from here." The old lady says. "Link reluctantly sets her down. She wobbles a little, then walks to the door. She turns around and smiles. "Thank you. You are truly as noble as they say, Sir Link." She says.

Link smiles and bows politely. "I'm glad I was able to help." He says. The old lady takes his hand, and grabs Zelda's hand. She closes her eyes. "I sense strong feelings between you two. But I also sense troubled times ahead for you both." She says. Link looks at Zelda then at the old woman. She looks just as puzzled. "What do you mean? And how do you know this?" Zelda asks. The old woman opens her eyes, which are faded grey. "As the flames of passion continue to burn between you, so will your doom be wrought. The noble will perish, the strong will fall into feral despair, and a beast shall rise. But should your bond grow stronger, and your faith in one another becomes truest trust, then the path will become clear." She says. Link and Zelda both gasp at this, and a large puff of white smoke fills the alley. They both cough and gag. When the smoke clears, the door and the old woman are gone.

Still confused, Link and Zelda walk home to the castle. "Now what was that all about?" Link asks as they walk down the halls to their rooms. "I do not know. But there was something about her words…..I don't think we should ignore them." Zelda responds. Link shakes his head and takes her hand. "Well, no sense in worrying about it right now. We can figure it out later." He says with a smile. She smiles back and lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you." She sighs happily. He kisses her forehead. "And I love you." He says. They come to their rooms, and she hugs him. "Good night, my brave hero. Sweet dreams." She whispers in his ear. He pulls her closer and kisses her neck. "Good night, my beloved princess. Sleep well." He says.

They both go into their rooms, and get ready for bed. They get settled in, but they both toss and turn in their sleep. Link finally manages to get to sleep, but his sleep is flooded with strange, unpleasant dreams. He dreams that he's running through a large, unfamiliar forest at twilight. He is searching frantically for Zelda, and he hears a growling creature chasing him. He does turn around to look, but he can tell that it is the growling of a monstrous wolf-like beast. He continues to run, looking for Zelda around every tree. The growling comes up right behind him, and he turns around. He is suddenly woken by Zelda screaming next door.

He bolts out of bed and runs over to her room as fast as he can. "Zelda! Zelda, are you alright?!" He asks frantically as he slams through the door. Zelda is sitting up in bed with a terrified expression. "Link!" She exclaims, holding her arms out towards him, but her legs won't get her out of bed. Link hurries over to her and holds her tight. She is trembling and her forehead is covered in a cold sweat. "Shhh…..it's alright, Zelda. I'm here. Did you have a nightmare?" He asks softly. She nods, trying to calm down. He strokes her hair gently and shushes her. She slowly stops trembling, and she relaxes in his arms. "Are you okay now?" He asks. "Yes. Thank you, Link." She says. "What happened?" He asks.

She grips him tighter, and buries her face in his chest. "I dreamed I was hiding behind a tree in a forest I've never seen before at sundown. I heard panting and growling, so I look out from behind the tree and I see you getting chased by a huge black wolf. It looked like a wolf, but it was almost the size of a bear, its fur was jet black, and its eyes were glowing blood red. It looked like you were looking for me, then the wolf caught up with you and…." She says, stopping and sobbing into his chest. He holds her tighter and strokes her head softly. "Shh…it's alright. I'm right here, and I'm fine." He says. "It is strange, though. I had a dream just like that, only I was seeing it from my perspective as was running from the wolf." He says. She pulls away and looks up into his eyes. "That can't be a coincidence." She says. Link puts a finger on her lips before she can say anymore. "I admit, it is strange. But we should both get some sleep." He says.

He starts to get up, but she grabs his arm. "Don't go." She says. He looks at her, and she holds her arms out to him. "Please stay." She says. He lays back down next to her and holds her tight in his arms. She cuddles up close to him and sighs contently. "I love you, Zelda. Sleep well." Link says, kissing her forehead. "Mmm….I love you too." She moans affectionately, falling asleep in his arms. He smiles at her as she sleeps peacefully, then goes to sleep himself.


End file.
